


Waking Up

by robron_til_the_end



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robron_til_the_end/pseuds/robron_til_the_end
Summary: A little bit of gentle pointless smut, trying to get back into writing it and I've been struggling!





	Waking Up

Aaron awoke slowly, feeling warm, comfortable and safe in his husbands arms. His eyes flickered open, looking at the clock and realising he had half an hour before the alarm went off. Feeling Robert soft, nudging against his arse gently, Aaron moved to turn the alarm off. So it wouldn’t interrupt them at an inopportune moment for what he had planned. He could feel Robert’s even breathing creating a warm patch against Aaron’s bare shoulder, and was pretty sure he was still asleep. Robert’s hand was lazily splayed on Aaron’s stomach, almost possessively. It was his left, the glint of his ring making Aaron smile. Robert had clearly been touching him for a while, because his wedding ring was skin warm, not the cool touch it usually was. Aaron arched his hips backwards against Robert’s groin, hoping to wake him up. They both had their underwear on, but that wasn’t stopping Aaron, enjoying the feeling of Robert against him as he undulated tangled in the bed sheets. He smiled as the pressure of Robert’s fingertips increased, holding Aaron close.

“Awake?”

“Maybe.” Aaron smiled as Robert pressed a kiss to his hairline. Gentle, soft, loving. “Enjoying yourself?” Robert asked.

“Mm, not yet,” Aaron countered, pushing his arse into Robert’s body again, and he was definitely starting to get interested, hardening deliciously. “Though it seems like you are.”

“Well, I can’t help it,” Robert whispered, making the hair on the back of Aaron’s neck stand up. “Woke up to find my gorgeous husband grinding on me.” Aaron didn’t have the breath to reply, as Robert’s hand had slid determinedly down, under the elastic of his underwear, starting to palm him. But slowly.

“Rob…”

“Uhuh,” Robert said. “I want to take my time and take you apart.” Aaron shivered in Robert’s arms.

Aaron closed his eyes as Robert touched him, slow, maddeningly slowly, just two fingertips tracing the length of him. Not near enough anything to get any kind of satisfaction, just teasing. And Aaron was finding his boxer briefs to be constraining and he shifted uncomfortably. Though he had limited room to move, Robert’s left hand holding his body firmly against Robert’s own, Aaron’s back flush to Robert’s chest. And Aaron could still feel the bulge resting pleasantly against his arse. But the pace was too slow and Aaron jerked suddenly. “You want me to ever use my mouth on you again?” Aaron asked impatiently. Robert chuckled into his ear, the noise reverberating through Aaron’s body.

“I know you like how I taste,” Robert whispered. “Don’t make empty threats.” Aaron sighed, tipping his head back to let Robert suck on the point his jaw met neck, which Robert did, the entire time letting only his thumb touch Aaron’s cock, gently circling the head. The whimper it drew from Aaron’s throat made Robert rock his body into Aaron’s arse, almost without willing it.

“You’re a damn tease,” Aaron breathed as Robert slipped his underwear down, just around his thighs instead. They were so tightly spooned together that it hardly mattered, Aaron couldn’t move very far anyway.

“No, a tease would mean I have no intention of following through,” Robert said, calm, measured. “I have every intention of making you come.”

“How are you so calm?” Aaron asked, reaching back for him, feeling his length almost throbbing. Robert didn’t say anything, because he couldn’t word it without sounding stupid. The truth was that seeing Aaron desperate for him, hearing him fall apart, that was more than enough. In his past relationships, he’d always given so that the favour would be returned at some point, but not with Aaron. To see him fall over the edge, to be wrapped around him as that happened, feel the flex of his muscles, hear his sobs, actually feel the harsh panting against his fingertips… It was all Robert wanted and needed right at this moment.

“Just am,” Robert said instead, pulling Aaron’s hand away from him. “This is about you.” He continued stroking Aaron’s cock, but just gently, knowing it wasn’t enough even without Aaron’s moans.

Aaron’s hand moved down, trying to get some stimulation but Robert grabbed his wrist. “No,” he said firmly. “Aaron whimpered, straining in Robert’s arms, not relaxed by a long shot. “Stop trying to have control. I’ll get you there, trust me.” It took a good ten seconds, but Aaron’s body went limp, head resting against Robert’s body, totally pliant, complete trust in Robert, and he smirked. Good, right where he wanted him.

Robert wrapped his fingers loosely around him and started stroking downwards, keeping the motion repetitive, maddeningly so. “You know what, ah!" Aaron gasped as Robert suddenly twisted his fist. “I’ve changed my mind,” Aaron said in a strangled voice. Robert stilled completely, wondering if he’d pushed Aaron somewhere he shouldn’t have. “Next time I wake up horny, I’ll just have a shower. You’re too slow.” Robert laughed into his ear, freely and happily, and even as turned on as he was, Aaron ghosted a laugh too.

“Want me to stop?”

“No….” Aaron swallowed audibly. “Want you to hurry up.”

“I suppose I could take pity on you,” Robert said, making Aaron sigh. “Eventually.”  
.


End file.
